List of Microwaves
The following is a list of all the microwaves used on the show, in chronological order. Starting in Season 2, Jory began naming his microwaves, and addressing them as he would lovers. As such, each microwave is listed here by name (other than season 1's unnamed microwave). Microwaves |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Last experiment | Number of experiments | Notes | Ultimate fate |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Unnamed Season 1 Microwave | Sharp | #1 - Light bulb | #18 - Moist Towelette | 18 | Found in the halls of Emerson College, used for the first experiments. First microwave to be retired. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Diane | Sharp Carousel | #19 - Light bulb, toothpaste, soy sauce | #44 - Dynamite (blown up) #62 - Microwave (remains used as experiment) | 27 (including Dynamite and Microwave episodes | Diane was not named until #30. Prior to this, she was known as "Sharp Carousel" or "Ol' Reliable". Her final proper experiment was #43 - Axe body spray, after which, she was destroyed with a quarter stick of dynamite in the season 2 finale. Her remains were what killed her successor, Sandra, in #62. Diane is the longest lasting microwave, the first microwave death, and the only microwave detonated with dynamite. | Technically retired, but also blown up and microwaved |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sandra | Sharp Carousel | #45 - Eggs, soap, lighter | #62 - Microwave | 18 | Sandra's death is notable because the experiment that killed her was microwaving Diane. Vengeance is a dish best served microwaved. | Killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Helga | Sharp Carousel | #63 - shaving cream | #77 - Fireworks | 15 | So far, Helga is the only microwave to be carried over to another season, going from mid-Season 3 to the first two episodes of Season 4. | Killed. Went out with a bang. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Lacey | GE Turntable | #78 - Pack of gum | #102 - Mac laptop | 25 | Save for Helga's final two experiments, Lacey's tenure covers all of Season 4. She was the first non-Sharp brand microwave used on the show. | Retired, with a trip to the curbside trash pickup. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Vanessa | GE Turntable | #103 - Jack o'lantern | #104 - Obama & McCain | 2 | Vanessa's first episode was also Riley's first episode. Obviously, Riley lasted longer. | Killed by democracy |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Tracy | Sharp Carousel | #105 - Inhaler | #120 - Digital camera | 16 | Tracy marked Jory and Jon's return to Sharp Carousel territory. The episode in which she died was hosted by Jonny, making Tracy his first microwave kill. | Killed (by Jon) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Whoopi | Panasonic | #121 - Disco ball | #133 - Spray paint | 12½ | So named because of her lack of eyebrows, Whoopi is also the guys' first black microwave. Coincidence? Let's say yeah. Whoopi died mid-experiment in Season 5's finale, making her the first microwave to die before an experiment was deemed finished. | Killed mid-experiment |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jasmine | GE | #133 - Spray paint | #133 - Spray paint | ½ | In the show's first two-microwave-experiment, Jasmine was brought in from the reserves to finish the job that Whoopi started in #133. Originally dubbed "Lexi", the guys settled on naming her after "easily the hottest Disney character". | Brutally killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Susan | Sharp Carousel | #134 - XBOX 360 | #134 - XBOX 360 | 1 | Continuing the "quick death" trend set by Jasmine before her, Susan lasted a single experiment. However, Jory and company didn't know she died until the next experiment was attempted, leading to some totally awesome mid-episode drama. She shares a name with Riley's mother. | Red ring of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Beatrice | Sharp | #135 - Hannah Montana singing pen | #136 - Lithium Polymer battery | 2 | The third in a three-part series of incredibly short-lived microwaves, Beatrice outdid Jasmine and Susan by surviving one experiment (only to die after the next one. | Killed. Nobody's perfect. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jackie | GE Turntable | #137 - Projector lamp | #155 - Slot machine | 19 | Jackie was the longest-lasting microwave of season 6, which isn't saying much. | Killed by gambling |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Samantha | Samsung | #156 - Big mouth billy bass | #166 - Gigantic mercury light bulb | 11 | Samantha survived two Fourth of July-themed experiments and a mercury light bulb. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Summer | GE | #167 - Airbag | #167 - Airbag | 1 | Summer, meet airbag. | From zero to slaughtered in 2 seconds flat. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Penny | Panasonic | #168 - Glitter ball | #185 - Sega Game Gear | 18 | Penny is the fifth microwave to be retired, but the first to get a retirement montage. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Cinnamon | Sharp Carousel | #186 - Rubber ducks | #188 - Polaroid camera | 3 | Cinnamon is the only microwave in the history of the show to never have a "bad ideas". And the only microwave to have a "ha bisky idea". | Killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Candy | Chefmate | #189 - 400w sodium bulb | #191 - Lego bricks | 3 | Her introduction was in the first (and only) express episode. Dead in three experiments, though with no clear reason as to why. | Dead (possibly natural causes) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Zelda | Kenmore | #192 - Bottle of gin | #195 - Television | 4 | Zelda was donated to the guys by Geoffrey Jones, who also named her Zelda and donated her first experiment, the bottle of Tanqueray gin used for her "christening". She died in one of very few Riley-hosted episodes, bringing Riley's kill count to 1 along with Jon's 1 and Jory's 11. | Video killed the microwave |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Melissa | GoldStar IntelloWave | #196 - Mighty Putty | #211 - Capacitors & Voltage Meter | 16 | It was discovered in #208 that Melissa has a "food plate" setting - a setting which allows for a brief delay in microwaving, and therefore a chance for Jory to escape with nuts intact. | Retired |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gladys | Sharp Carousel |#212 - Spinning Firework | #212 - Spinning Firework | 1 | Her door was melted off. Need we say more? | Brutally killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Erin | GE | #213 - Green Spray Paint | #213 - Green Spray Paint | 1 | With three explosions and, afire and the door broken off by Jory the microwave was completely destroyed. Happy St. Patricks Day. | Brutally killed |}